Bane's Sewer Mouse
by LittleArcher
Summary: Through a series of criteria, Bane has chosen a woman to carry on his genes. Unfortunately for him, her temper and foul-mouth was something he hadn't anticipated. For this to succeed, she needs to cooperate, and he needs to figure out how to do that. Bane/OC Takes place during DKR.
1. Chapter 1

Bane's Sewer Mouse

Chapter 1

Ooo

Through a series of criteria, Bane has chosen a woman to carry on his genes. Unfortunately for him, her temper and foul-mouth was something he hadn't anticipated. For this to succeed, she needs to cooperate, and he needs to figure out how to do that. Bane/OC Takes place during DKR.

AN: Hi! I took this offline for a while so I could edit it and make it an all around better story. You won't be missing much of the plot if you have read this before and don't want to read through it again. It just sounds better this time :)

ooo

It was the opening performance of Lysistrata at the Gotham Opera House. It was a highly anticipated event, a red carpet had been rolled out and local celebrities and personalities had been invited. The GOH had just been completely revamped, thanks to a completely anonymous donation. The gossip columns tried for months to pin down who the donor was, but in the end no names were reveled. In reality, it didn't matter because in the end, the center of the city now glittered with the bright lights that constantly shone on the beautiful white building, with it's marble steps and gold accents. Although not publicly acknowledged, the increased police force in the area was mainly to protect this building. Gotham, after all, is not known for having the most savory of citizens.

While the celebrities meandered in through the gigantic gold-framed front doors, the actors, technicians, and management came in through a much simpler door in the back. While the chatter in the house grew to a roar, assistant stage managers parked orders at the actors.

"Do a prop check, guys," The mousy ASM shouted into the girl's dressing room. "Fifteen 'till places."

"Thank you, fifteen," The girls droned in monotone, the polite way in the theatre world to acknowledge what they had said without taking too much time.

This particular show was not, in fact, an opera, but a very old Greek play. It seemed odd at first and the community was timid about giving the show support, but when it came out that it was requested by the donor, the community opened up. The previews had gone well and the reviews were nothing but glowing.

Or so Ann Goynes had been told. Playing the title character, Ann refused to read any blog or newspaper article about the show. It was a habit she picked up in undergrad, when some bio student wrote all the articles about her shows for a job at the newspaper when they didn't know theatre at all. It frustrated her. Now, when her name appears, it is written by a professional, but it is also not her name. She leafed through the playbook in front of her. Winifred Todd's name was next to her picture. It was still strange, her agent had suggested only a year ago she change her name and it was still hard to respond too. But she had gotten more rolls because of it, including this one.

"Can I borrow your lipstick, Winnie?" Another actor, a sweet girl named Jillian, asked.

Without saying a word, Ann handed her the tube. She was nervous, obviously, and feared palling around would take her out of the mood. She didn't make very many friends with this production anyway. Everyone was too busy trying to make it perfect.

The other girls bustled in front of their own mirrors lined with lights, putting the finishing touches on their faces and costumes. Ann glanced to the mirror one last time, adjusted her wig, and walked out. This is it, everything she's worked for. People laughed when she said she was going to be an actress, of the stage no less, but here she is. Ann swells with pride from her own little pep talk but quickly stamps it down. A cocky actor is a horrible actor. She got into place and waited for the show to begin.

Ooo

There was a witness who came forward after the event who told what he saw from the outside, which was all the police could get about the events leading up to the attack.

With fifteen minutes until the curtain was supposed to raise, the front doors were closed. As if on cue, a team of motorbikes screeched to a halt down the street. The bikes were pulled into an alley and their riders continued their mission on foot. All of them were men, all imposing, about twelve of them, and all but one laden with heavy machine guns. The one that wasn't was the most imposing of all. A hulking figure with heavy boots that made a loud thunk with every step. At the base of the steps, the party halted. They all turned to the giant as if waiting for a signal, and he in turn looked at another member who checked his watch. He then held up one hand, all his fingers splayed. Five minutes until curtain.

The apparent leader then nodded his head and all his men went running, surrounding the building. He himself then walked up the marble steps. There was a pause, and then a whistle. The man then kicked open the glass door, which easily shattered. The witness then saw him dart inside with incredible speed, out of sight just in time for several people to run in to see what happened. A distraction. That's where the witness's report ended.

Ooo

Inside of the theatre, the lights dimmed and then were off, the chatter ceased, and the curtain rose. The stage burst with life as characters rolled out and dialogue started going. These actors really were the best of the best of Gotham's stage (which should be taken with a grain of salt because, well, it isn't that thriving of a scene. Which is why this remodel came as such a surprise).

Ann started the show off and hit almost every mark, but she did not hold the show alone. When she accidentally skipped a line in the first scene, her counterpart picked it up beautifully. Ending that scene, there is a monologue where Lysistrata is pleading with the audience to understand her. Considered to be a particularly hard monologue, this was the one that Ann spent the most time working on. She proudly and boldly faced the audience and as she opened her mouth the speak the first line, her eyes caught those of someone standing behind the very last row.

You see, the thing about stage lights is that you can't see anything but white for about 100 feet, but after that, everything is clear. And this man, he was impossible to miss. A bulky, enormous figure with the biggest arms she'd ever seen folded across a massive chest. She locks eyes with his, most of his face was covered with a thick scarf. In that second, she realized she had been staring at this man and her words and movements have just been done thoughtlessly, so she quickly looks away and tried to gather herself and finish it off strong.

But only a few more lines in, there is a gun shot suddenly fired inside of the theatre. It was so loud that it rung in Ann's ears. Out of instinct, she hit the floor, and tried to look past the stage lights to see what is happening. She can hear a lot of panic, even her fellow actors were racing off stage. Ann decided to make a run for it with them. She jumped up and started to run for the wings, crying out when more shots were fired, selfishly thankful each time it wasn't her that was hit. She saw Jillian and few other of the girls motion for her to hurry up.

Someone catches her arm and whirls her around. Her artfully designed wig falls off. Ann's assailant looks down on her, he's at least six feet tall, dirty, smelly, and bearded. He looks over his shoulder and shouts something in some other language, Russian maybe? But from the screams and chaos of the house, an answer in the same language comes, but with a strange, hoarse accent.

The man holding Ann turned back to her and said "I'm sorry", in English.

A second later, the butt of a heavy gun comes crashing down on her skull.

Ooo

Ann wakes up with a start. Everything around her is dark and for a split second, she believes she has gone blind. But slowly, her eyes start to adjust to the dark. There was some thunderous noise coming from somewhere, but she couldn't place the sound. She was lying in a large cot that smelled rancid and old. Beyond the foot of the bed, she couldn't see much. She also didn't hear anybody, but it was hard to be certain with that noise in the distance.

Gingerly, with two fingers, she pulls back the moldy blanket that is covering her. It was rough and scratchy and a little crunchy but it must have been warm because as soon as she pealed it off, the cold hit her and struck her to the bone. She was still wearing only the white Grecian gown that was her costume. Her feet were bare and felt icy old when she put her feet to the floor. Vaguely, she wondered where her shoes had gone. Her eyes had adjusted not much more.

"Where am I?" Ann whispered to herself, folding her arms around her for warmth. She remembered everything, and she touched her fingertips to where the gun hit her. She cringed with pain and picked off some dry blood. Mindlessly playing with her wound, she stood up and started to softly pad her way around.

"Oof!" She ran face first into a wall. "Wow Ann, you're quite the escape artist." She was mumbling to herself. It was to keep herself calm. The lack of life scared her, the attack shook her to the bone. But if she can figure out how to get out of here, then she would be able to get home. She clung to that as she walked, using the wall to guide her.

She figured it was a hallway, simple and straight, but it twisted and turned so much that she became frightened that she would never made it back.

"But why would I need to?" She whispered. She was saying most of her thoughts out loud, the noise of her voice keeping her heartbeat from getting too fast. The thunderous noise was getting louder, and after one more turn, light could be seen. Ann started to run, wherever that light was coming from was better then the pitch black of where she was.

Dashing forward, she took a couple more turns and then burst out into the open air. Well not completely open.

In amazement, Ann took everything in. It was obviously some sort of structure, walls on every side, meeting at a circular hole that was letting all the sunlight in. And she found the source of the noise. Right there in front of her stood a huge waterfall. But it wasn't a pretty site like when you see a waterfall in nature, but dirty and brown and LOUD.

She also appeared to on a ledge, with a short hallway on one side, completely lined with old monitors, and a set of descending stairs to the other. She walked to the stairs but only made it to the first step before she heard other voices. They were getting closer.

"Shit shit shit shit," Ann chanted as she ran from the stairs and ducked back into the dark hall, pressing her back against the wall.

The party was walking up the steps, she could hear them getting closer and closer, and then they were on the platform with her. she willed herself to melt into the stone. If she needed to run, she was certain she couldn't find her way back on her own. She could only imagine how easy it is to get lost down here.

The party came into view and then stopped. There were four men, and two she easily recognized. One was her bearded assailant, his gun now missing, and the other was the giant. She slapped herself on the back for knowing something was up with this guy the moment she saw him, but took it back when she realized that did her no good in the end. The giant had his back toward her, but she feared if she moved a muscle, the others would surely see her. Trying to hear them over the water, she realized they were talking in the same language as before.

Ann decided that running away from them was her best bet right then, even if she couldn't find her way back to the end of that one corridor, there had to be another exit somewhere. And if not, she can hide in the darkness until they went away.

The thought only just processed though, and she barely had time to move her feet before the giant man turned. Through a terrifying metal grate-like mask on his face that froze Ann in her track, he hissed in a strange accent,

"Well, it looks like our little mouse crawled her way out of the sewer."


	2. Chapter 2

Bane's Sewer Mouse

Chapter 2

Ooo

"Well, it looks like our little mouse crawled her way out of the sewer."

Promising herself that she would be strong, Ann turned, facing them directly, and stuck her chin out a bit. 'Don't let them know you're afraid' Ann said to herself over and over again, willing her face not to contort into terror.

"Miss Todd, you shouldn't have left the bed. It's very easy to get lost here," the giant said patiently, like she was a child, giving her a chance to respond. Still, Ann said nothing. She rationalized it made her look strong and imposing, but doubted anyone could impose upon this man.

"Now Miss Todd, I know you can speak. You did so quite well yesterday," He almost purred, making the air on the back of Ann's neck stand on end.

'Yesterday? Oh my God, how long have I been out?' Ann thought, still trying to keep a straight face even though she feels like crying.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked, huffing air through that awful mask. She shot a hand up to her head, feeling her still braided hair from the performance. The wig cap was long gone.

"It was a different color before," he continued inquisitively.

"It was a wig," she snapped at him before she could think about it. She really was acting like a frightened little dog and was ashamed of it, but that didn't make her stop.

"Ah, there it is. I must say, it was much more pleasant on stage." Was he trying to be funny? That just bristled Ann up even more.

"Yeah, well, I was a lot happier then," She replied bitingly, wishing she never spoke in the first place.

"Aw," One of the other men interjects mockingly, "the kitty has some claws." The men burst with laughter, and the hearty sound of the hulking man's laugh through the grate just infuriated Ann even more.

"Shh," The man calmed the others down, even as he chuckled a few more times, "come with me, Miss Todd." He wasn't asking. He started to walk forward and past her, down the corridor.

"Fuck you!" Ann shouted, letting her anger and frustration burst forth, wishing her voice didn't crack from fear. He obviously heard it, and the whoosh of air through his mask sounded close to a small laugh, but she couldn't be sure.

"Fine, stay here. You won't make it back on your own. I trust my men keep their beds warm enough," He said lazily, dangerously, waving one hand over his shoulder as he walked away. Seeing his retreating back made Ann panic. He was obviously a leader, he must know what was going on. He could get her home.

"Wait! No! Please stop," Ann ran after him, grabbing him by the arm. "Take me back."

He looked down at her hand, which barely grasped around his bicep. Blushing, she quickly took it away.

"I will," He says flatly, turning around and walking once more. Taking a look at her options, the three silent men (one of which responsible for the crusty blood in her hair) or the giant, who, up to this point, had been patient and calm with her, despite his terrifying appearance.

Slowly at first, she starts to follow behind him. But the shadows quickly swallow him up and his footsteps echoing off the walls make it seem to be coming from all directions.

"Ow!" Ann ran into a stone wall for the second time that day. The path that she was walking forked, and the sound of his boots could be coming from either way.

"Excuse me!" Ann shouted, "Mister!"

"My name is Bane," The hissing accent seemed to seep out of the walls, making it even harder to get her bearings.

"More like the bane of my existence," Ann whispered to herself.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever," He responded. Ann was amazed that he could hear her and she wondered just how good the acoustics were in there.

"Bane," She carefully called, testing out the name. It felt strange in her mouth. "I don't know which way to go."

From the shadows, the large man appeared. His fingers were hooked in the arm holes of his vest, which only made his chest look even larger.

"Follow closer, then," He said amused and patiently. He was treating her like a skittish kitten and it made Ann furious.

"I want to go home! Take me home!" Ann shouted at him, not really knowing why she thought she could boss this man around. It probably only made her seem like more of a child. In her frustration, she stomped her foot. She forgot she was barefoot and her foot came right down on a sharp rock.

"Oww, ow ow ow," Ann howled in pain, falling to the floor. She tried to check her foot, but it was too dark to see anything. Bane walked forward and crouched next to Ann, taking her arm. Glancing at it, she realized that his fingers easily wrapped around her arm, with room to spare. It terrified her, but not enough to stamp down her anger.

"Don't touch me," She spit at him, trying to yank her arm free. "Don't ever touch me!"

He sighed and Ann could see his patience with her is running thin. 'Good!' She thought. 'Then he'll let me go.'

'Or not,' that though continued, 'He could just kill me.' That thought made her shiver. But it didn't stop her from freaking out when Bane lifted her into his arms, cradling her. With any other man, this might have been romantic, but with this one, Ann realized it was just so her flailing arms and legs wouldn't make him drop her. She gave up struggling after a few moments, but remained stiff as a board. She then stared openly at his mask, close enough to her face to see the puffs of warm air coming from it. She wondered what it was for, but she was damned if she was going to ask.

In another minutes, she was deposited on the same cot as before. In a moment of horror, she realized it had to be this big. It was his.

He had walked away from her, and in another minute, a few candles were lit. There wasn't much in the room, as she figured before, but there was more than just the bed. Across from her, a desk with a computer sat against the wall with a chair pulled up to it. To her left, there was a long couch and a table with stacks and stacks of books and pamphlets and other loose paper. To her right was the corridor.

"What are you going to do with me?" Ann asked, trying to put power in her voice. It failed.

"A few things," Bane answered, lighting one last candle on the table. Warily, Ann watched the flame dance a little too close to the paper.

"What does that mean?" She pushed.

"I suppose you want me to say that we will be letting you go. And we will. Eventually." Ann was starting to get incredibly annoyed with his cryptic speech.

"What does that mean," Ann said through bared teeth.

"It means that when we are done using you for what we need, you can go back to your life."

'Using you for what we need.' That phrase made Ann feel like someone dumped cold water on her. She crossed her arms in front of her, as if shielding herself from the implications of his last statement.

"Us…using me for what?" She stuttered, not caring anymore if she sounded afraid. She was.

"Oh, you want me to just tell you our whole plan?" Bane asked, standing at the foot of the bed. He comfortable stance must be with his thumbs in his vest, because that's how the stood now. His feet were spread far apart. In the back of her mind, Ann thought he looked like a statue. No real person looks like him. No one has muscles that big and that defined. No one has thighs like that, which must be bigger than her waist.

"Just with me, please. At least tell me that. What are you going to do with me?" Ann pleaded, figuring she can't be the sole reason all of this is happening, there has to be something bigger going on.

Bane took a moment to look at her and then gave a resigned sigh. He turned and sat down on the edge of the cot with his back to Ann. And once he started talking, the normally retort-full Ann was stunned into silence.

"You have been selected through a list of criteria and past many other candidates to be brought here. You have poise and your body type is strong, lithe but not skinny. You could have been a good fighter if you trained at all.

You're attractive, but not overly so. Hips to bear a healthy child, but they're not big enough to get in the way. A few other things as well. In the end, it means you have been chosen to have my child. You will bear it, born it, and hand it over to my men. And then you can go on with your life."

Ann was stunned. He said it just so casually. Speechless, her mouth opened and closed a few times, willing something to come out. A few minutes passed in silence before Ann found her voice again.

"I won't do it," She said defiantly. "I won't."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, Miss Todd," Bane replied, and from the tone in which he said it, it didn't seem like he had one either.


	3. Chapter 3

Bane's Sewer Mouse

Chapter 3

Ooo

Ann wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but when she awoke, there was this awful crushing weight on top of her. In the flickering light of a single candle, she could see the outline of the grid on Bane's mask. In that same moment, she realized her dress had been pulled up past her hips. A pair of large hands engulfed her thighs.

Sheer terror sunk in and Ann took a sharp breath, then she screamed. A wail erupted from her throat and she started pounding on his chest. Trying to push him away, she realized it was like pushing a brick wall.

Then she felt it. He was hard and incredibly thick against her leg. A heavy mass that made her heart jump into her throat.

"No Bane, no. Please," She begged, trying in vain to push him away. "Don't do this, please. Get off of me." She was sobbing now, her face unattractively twisted and tears streaming down her face. In her struggle, she felt the fabric of her gown give way and tear. She started to struggle harder, but Bane had stopped trying to hold her down. Instead, he only looked down on her with his brows furrowed.

She wiggled her way out from under him and sprung across the room. Her torn dress slipped off her shoulders, but she clung it to her form.

"Bane," She said in a deep, terrified voice. "If you rape me, I will kill myself. I'm still not okay with everything, but I swear to God, if you rape me, I will fucking kill myself. I'll throw myself down that god damn waterfall."

Bane sat on the edge of the bed for a second, silent. His pants were still around his ankles but he had a black shirt on. Ann saw his erection throb and she blushed, but refused to look away from him. Try to be strong, stare him down, but she felt her resolve slip when Bane finally spoke.

"Rape," Bane rolled the word around in his mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know that word."

"It's what you were just trying to do," Ann hissed at him,

There was a moment of silence and Bane just looked at Ann with confusion in his eye. Ann wondered if he was being serious, if he truly didn't know.

"It's when you force yourself on someone," She continued. "Sexually."

But Bane only furrowed his brow even more and cocked his head away from her. It was another moment before he spoke again.

"That's all I know," he said softly. Before Ann could say anything, he sighed and hauled himself up with a grunt. Ann looked away as he pulled his cargo pants up and buckled his belt. He then took a few steps toward her and Ann shuffled back, hitting the wall. About a foot away from her, Bane stopped. He reached out his hand and before Ann could duck away, he clasped her on the shoulder.

"For this to work, I need you alive. And it appears as the only way you are willing to stay alive is if you consent to this. While your personality is lacking, I need your body. Therefor, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to convince you," Bane then took his hand away and left the room.

Once he was gone, Ann crumpled to the floor. 'What exactly did he mean, convince me? Does he think I'm ever going to give my consent?' But at the same time, she also wondered what he meant by what he said 'That's all I know". Up until now, she hadn't really cared much about who Bane was or where he came from, but if all he really knew was violence and force then…well then who is this guy?

Ooo

She did end up getting off the floor eventually and crawled back into bed. Ann fell into a fitful sleep and, after what could only have been a couple hours, she climbs back out. Her dress slips dangerously low on her shoulders, so she grabs the blanket and wraps it around her.

The candle in the corner had now dwindled down to a nub from burning for hours, so she quickly took it and lit the other candles, not caring about saving them. She didn't plan on staying for long.

Checking to make sure she was alone, Ann gingerly sat down at the desk. Pressing the power button on the ancient tower, relieved when it did come to life. The equally as old monitor flickered for a second, but then a password lock sprung up. Frustrated, knowing there was no way she could know what it was, Ann left the computer in a huff.

Taking a nearby candle and its stand, Ann started to walk down the corridor. After what had happened, she decided she needed to get out of here. Hoping to find information on the computer to hand over to the police, Ann dreamed of seeing her aggressors behind bars. She felt a pang of guilt when she thought this, especially if Bane really didn't know any better. But, she reasoned, if he didn't, then he didn't belong in normal society.

Keeping her hand against one wall, she used the same path as the first time, hoping to make it to the waterfall. It had to drain out somewhere. There, she figured she could make a mad dash and escape, with no way for Bane to know where she went.

The candle made moving around easier, and she found her way to the waterfall a lot faster than before. Thankfully, there was no one coming up the stairs this time either and there didn't seem to be anyone in the immediate area. She rushed down them, but because of the waterfall not fifty feet from her, they were quite slick. At the last two steps, her foot flew out from under her and the candle went flying into the water, washed away.

Ann landed on her back, half on the steps and half on the floor. She groaned in pain for a few seconds before forcing herself to stand up and wrap herself up again. She walked quickly, skittishly looking around for any sign of life.

There was a tunnel just up ahead that she was aiming for, to hide out in for a second before she continued on to where the waterfall ran out. She broke into a run when she was close to the entrance, and skidded to a stop in front of it. But to her dismay, it was not a tunnel at all. It was a room. And inside that room on its bed was the bearded man from the theatre.

"Aw fuck," She mumbled, throwing her hands down in frustration.

"Miss Todd!" He said in amazement, as if never in a million years did he expect to see her there. "You shouldn't be here." Still, she said nothing.

"You're hurt," He noticed. She looked down and saw blood trailing down her hand. She must have hurt her arm in the fall.

"Oh," She acknowledged, pealing off the blanket to check the damage. It wasn't too bad, just a fairly large scrape.

"Come here, I'll help you with that."

Ooo

A few moments later, Ann found herself dazed and sitting on the edge of this man's bunk. Wasn't she supposed to be trying to escape? And there was this horrible period where neither one said a word.

"What's your name?" Ann asks to break the silence.

"Barsad," he answered easily, encouraging her unintentionally to ask more questions.

He poured the contents of a water bottle on to a rag. Carefully, he took her wrist and held out her arm to clean it.

"So Miss Todd, what brings you to my humble cavern?" He inquired in a thick, pretty accent.

"I suppose if we want to go to the beginning, it was you," Ann retorted.

He laughed a light laugh and said "I was just following orders."

"And what were those?" Ann pushed on.

"To bring you here, of course," He looked her in the eye, pausing his work.

"And why did you bring me here?" She asked, knowing she was pushing her luck but hoped he would remain open.

"I thought Bane already told you that?" He looked away, back to her arm, and started to wipe in earnest.

"He did, but why? Why do I need to do it? Why does it have to happen?" She was almost begging now and she didn't care.

Barsad's eyes suddenly darkened and his voice dropped an octave, becoming flat and uninviting. "If Bane hasn't told you, then I can't tell you."

But almost in the same second, he snapped back to the friendly man before.

"Now, we have disinfect it, then I can bandage it up and take you back. Count yourself lucky if we get you there before Bane comes back," He said merrily, as if that didn't have terrifying implications.

"Why? What will he do?"

He stood up then and turned away from her, walking towards a pile of things. When he returned, she saw that he had brought some bandage and a bottle of whiskey that Ann recognized.

"Bane has been very patient with you so far, Miss. Todd. I've never known him to be patient with anyone, so for your own sake I'd advise to behave," Barsad said, and to Ann it sounded like a scold.

Barsad was unscrewing the cap and Ann realized that this was the disinfectant he was talking about.

"Wait!" She said as he reached for her arm again. "Let me take a swig of that."

Amused, Barsad handed her the bottle. This was a method she had seen in several movies, drink a bit and it wont hurt as much. And he barked with laughter when she tipped the bottle and opened her throat, taking as much in as she could before the urge to breathe overwhelmed her.

"I'm impressed," He slapped her on the back, causing her to cough. "Alright, hand it to me. Let's get you cleaned up."

Barsad grabbed her elbow and held her arm straight. He then tipped the bottle over the wound, going over it a couple time. Ann hissed, but it truly wasn't all that bad. Maybe the alcohol really did help.

While Barsad was bandaging her, Ann was eyeing the bottle, savoring the taste of her last gulp on her tongue.

"Can I have another sip?" Ann asked innocently, with the wide eyes she uses when she wants something.

"Greedy brat!" He chided, taking up the bottle and putting it to his own mouth. But he did end up handing it to her.

It went on like that for a little while, them passing the bottle back and forth. Their laugher and talk grew louder and louder and it seemed like Barsad had forgotten all about bring her back quickly.

It wasn't flirtatious at all, they kept their distance and never once was an invitation or an innuendo offered. It was just two people getting to know each other, as drunk people are oft to do.

Ann learned that Barsad was from Russia and he was highly skilled with a gun.

"Yeah, I noticed," Ann commented when he told her, touching the tender spot on her skull.

"I mean shooting. Any target from any distance," Barsad replied, gesturing with his hands just how far he could shoot.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Ann dared.

"One day, I promise."

Ann laughed along with him.

"What can you tell me about Bane?" Ann asked, knowing full well she wouldn't get much.

"All I will say is that my brother is very complicated, and very strong. Try to understand that whatever he does, he does it thinking it is for the best," Barsad zipped his lips with his finger.

"What about his mask? What is that for?" Ann pushes on, hoping to get just a little more information. .

"That's a story for another day," came a breathy, metallic voice from behind her. Turning, Ann saw her captor in the doorway. He didn't seem angry, but he didn't seem please either.

"Miss Todd, come with me," Bane ordered. He didn't even wait for her to move before walking off. Quickly, Ann wrapped herself with the blanket once more and rushed after him. She later rationalized that she was tipsy, therefor not thinking straight. In any other situation, she wouldn't have mindlessly followed him.

Bane took her back to the corridor and took her by the arm when it got too dark for her to see. In no time, they were back in Bane's den. He lead her back to the cot and gently sat her down.

"Did you have fun?" Bane inquired.

"Yes," Ann answered honestly.

"Good," Bane answered, which surprised Ann. "You can wander around at your leasure. My men will not hurt you, they will protect you. But if you leave here, I can't offer you that protection."

"What do I need to be protected from Bane?" Ann asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"You'll find out soon enough," Bane answered cryptically. "For now, sleep."

Ann allows Bane to push to down. And when she wakes up, she feels the weight of strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled up to a massive chest. It was strange, but not exactly unpleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

Bane's Sewer Mouse

Chapter 4

Ooo

For a while after she woke up, Ann sat in the computer chair staring at a sleeping Bane. When she woke up, she didn't quite know where she was. After she gathered her bearings, Ann had slipped out of bed and paced for a minute before sitting down. She doesn't know how long she's been awake, or even how many days she been there, but it all feels like an eternity.

She knew she could try and escape, but her face burned with the embarrassment of yesterday's failure. Ann could have ran, she didn't need to sit down when Barsad asked her to. But why did she?

Ann was beginning to blame herself, that maybe the reason she wasn't fighting back was because she wanted this. Perhaps all her life she has wanted someone to force her into an adventure, being too lazy to do it herself. And being kidnapped by a group of highway men was the stuff of smutty romance novels. But slowly, Ann had to realize that it was quite possible that these were not just some low-time criminals. Low-time criminals live in apartments, not underground. And she also realized it was the xenophobic in her, but with them being from a foreign country, the thought of terrorism plagued her brain. Terrorism was not an adventure, not something she would want to be a part of.

Bane told her she was going to give birth to his child, but how important is this Bane that it is essential his genes carry on? Ann didn't even necessary like Bane, or ever wanted children for that matter. So why is she even pretending to go along with this? Why isn't she trying her best to leave?

Ann buried her face into her hands and groaned. She had to come to terms right then with how weak she was. She gladly gave up control over her own life, handed it on over to Bane without a real struggle at all. She was a little kitten that bit a few times but couldn't help but snuggle at night, literally. She was ashamed of herself.

'No,' She thought, standing out of the chair. 'I am in charge of my own life.' She turns towards the hall. 'I will leave here.' She started to stomp away. 'I will march down that hall and…'

"Before you go, there are some clothes for you on the sofa," the raspy voice on the bed cut through her thoughts, stopping Ann dead in her tracks. There was no way he could have know what she was thinking. She snapped her head to look at him, but he appeared to still be fast asleep, his eyes screwed tightly shut and his breathing even. She wouldn't admit to herself that Bane's voice cut through her motivation like a warm knife through butter, but would later say that of course she would need new clothes for escape, she couldn't escape in her torn and dirty costume.

Glancing once more at Bane to make sure he wasn't watching her, she walked over to the couch and picked up the only pile of clothes sitting there. The first thing was a shirt, several sizes too big, but she gladly slipped off her dress and quickly tugged the shirt over her. It went almost to her knees, which she was thankful for when she saw that there were no pants. Quickly, she pulled on the socks provided (which were also way too big) before she addressed Bane.

"Bane," Ann called over to the giant. "There are no bottoms."

"There are none your size," Bane grunted back.

"Then perhaps she wasn't the best choice after all, brother," A new voice came from the corridor, getting closer. "Too skinny."

Whoever it was sounded soft and feminine, but the sound of their voice made Bane bolt upright in bed as if he had been tazed.

From the shadows emerges a woman, as Ann had expected. She was very pretty, with dark features and perfectly quaffed hair. For the first time, Ann was aware of how awful she must have looked, hair matted and greasy and makeup that was put on many days ago running down her face.

"Talia," Bane said very softly, as if he didn't want Ann to hear. "You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous right now, you could be seen."

"Oh that's alright, my darling," She purred, batting him on his chest. "I just came to see her. It took a lot of work after all." She then turned from Bane to Ann, looking her up and down. "If I knew those were the clothes you were talking about, I would have brought her proper ones."

Ann wasn't entirely sure, but she could have sworn Bane blushed when he looked away from Talia right then.

"What's your name again?" Talia asked, looking Ann in the eye. Using Ann's own intimidating method against her, Ann looked to the ground before answering.

"Ann," She said simply, not wanting to talk to this intimidating woman too much.

"No, no, it wasn't that. It was something longer," Talia put a finger to her chin and turned to Bane. "Are you sure you grabbed the right girl?"

"Sometimes I'm not so sure," Bane agrees.

"Winifred?" Ann supplied, resenting they were talkig about her like she wasn't there. "Winifred Todd?"

"Yes! That was it! It was her we were going for," Talia said, looking pleased at herself, as if she figured out a puzzle no one else could. Ann hated her already.

"I am Winifred Todd," Ann said bluntly, ignoring when Bane turned to her suddenly. "That is my stage name. My real name is Ann."

"Oh," Talia said simply. "How have you been Ann? Sleeping well?" Ann's eyes grew large as she thought of this morning, waking up feeling safe in a cocoon of muscle. There was no way Talia could have known that though, but it didn't keep Ann's face from turning scarlet.

When she didn't answer, Talia continued. "I've brought you a little present!" Talia motioned to the shadows and out from them, as if just waiting for his cue, came another member of this crew that Ann didn't recognize. He was dressed very similarly to Barsad.

In his arms was a small television with long antennas sticking up in the back. Unsure of where to put it, the man just plopped it down on the end of the sofa. He then left quickly, carefully making sure to look none of them in the eye.

"Talia," Bane said, before continuing on in another language, the one that Ann heard at the theatre. She realized right then that it was Bane that Barsad called to that night. But Talia answered in English.

"Don't worry, it only gets one channel down here. The news I believe," her answer was so soothing, Ann could only wonder what Bane's worry could be.

But he implored onward, sounding more forceful but not demanding. When Talia just patted his arm and winked at him for an answer, Ann wondered who was more in charge here: Talia or Bane?

"It was lovely meeting you, Ann," Talia said, completely insincere. She gave Bane one more pat on the chest and then was gone.

When she was gone, Bane turned on Ann.

"Why didn't you tell me I was calling you by the wrong name?" Bane asked, the gentle tone he took with Talia wearing off.

"Why don't you want me to have a TV?" Ann retorted, folding her arms across her chest, dedicated to her obstinance. Bane just shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ann called after him. "Where are you going?"

Bane stopped and turned around and for a second, Ann was pleased that she could make Bane do what she wanted just like Talia could, even if it was something small.

"I have some work to do, little mouse. Watch some television. Barsad will be with be with me, so you won't be able to bother him. I'll be back late tonight," With that, he turned around and stomped off down the hall.

Ooo

Ann had managed to find a long surge protector lined with outlets behind the desk. She hauled the TV off the sofa and set it on the ground so the plug would reach.

Talia was right, it did only get one channel; the news. And to her great surprise, the story she popped in on was about her.

"_It has been a week today since the attack on the Gotham Opera House,"_ the screen flashed to a video of the building, it's brand new front doors smashed in. Then it switched to her headshot. _"And actress Winifred Todd's abduction. It has been six days since her family received the first ransom note and have gotten no follow-up, despite the first note explicitly saying more will come. Judy and Todd Goynes, the actress's parents, have finally come out and spoke to reporters. This is what they had to say…"_

Ann watched transfixed as her mother's sweet face filled the screen, her father standing to the side. It was obvious to Ann that her parents had been crying, possibly for a while. It broke her heart.

_"Please,"_ Her mother started, tears welling up in her eyes. Ann's did the same. _"If you're watching this, we will do whatever it takes to bring our baby home. Ann, if you can see this, just know that we love you. Stay strong, we're going to bring you home."_

The report kept going, but Ann wasn't paying attention anymore. Tears freely streamed down her face. How could she not even think of her parents? Her family? They must all be worried. Her mother was her closest friend and Ann hadn't even bothered to really try to get back to her.

And she didn't now. Sobs racking her body, Ann crawled her way back into bed to curled into a ball. She told herself that this was an adventure, something unexpected that popped into her life. But being abducted isn't an adventure, making your parents cry isn't an adventure. But still, she stays. And although she won't admit it out loud, she's starting to realize why.

Ooo

"Rise and shine!" A cheery voice cut through Ann's sleep, making her wince. Crying always gave her a headache and this was no exception.

"Bane?" She groaned, even though she knew that wasn't Bane's voice at all.

"I'm sorry, _kotic_," Ann peeked one eye open and saw Barsad holding her tray of food. It was normally Bane who brought it. "Your _lapochka_ is busy."

"I don't know what any of those words mean, Barsad. And you know that," Ann pouted. Barsad only laughed at her.

He sat the tray down on the edge of the bed and Ann glanced at it and saw that it was the same as what it has been for days, soup and a piece of fruit with a mug of water. Ann wondered what the rest of them ate. Indeed, how did Bane even eat?

"But!" Barsad continued. "He did send a little gift with me." From his jacket, he pulled out a familiar bottle.

"Oh!" Ann exclaimed, realizing this was the gift Bane was talking about. She wasn't much of a drinker these days, that was back in college, but this had been one of the few things that Bane saw her enjoy. It was sweet, in a way.

As Ann reached for it, Barsad swatted her hand away. "Ah ah ah, I believe you owe." He quickly twisted off the cap and tipped his head back, taking a good, long, healthy pull.

"Greedy pig!" Ann shouted at him, mirroring his response last time. He just laughed and let her snatch the bottle out of his hands.

It wasn't long before they were drunk and happy, laughing at each others jokes and the occasional solemn story.

This time, Ann learned that Barsad had a family. He showed her a picture of his wife and Ann couldn't help but be jealous looking at her. She was simply stunning, she looked like an Arabian princess. His daughter was just as cute as her mother beautiful.

But through their laughter, the annoying music of the 'Breaking News' report rang out. Up until then, Ann had forgotten she even left the TV on in the first place. Her back was to it, so she couldn't see it at first, but she could see Barsad's eyes widen and jaw lock as he watched it.

Ann turned around, just in time for the overdramatic reporter to say, "_and the police were left to scratch their heads because these perps didn't seem to leave a single clue! Who would have it out for Bruce Wayne that much?" _

The camera was a loop video of what happened outside of the Gotham Stock Exchange, a gang of motorcyclists bursting forward, and a very familiar figure dumping a lady he used as a shield on the sidewalk. Bane was impossible not to recognize.

Barsad stood up and quickly turned off the TV, but Ann already saw.

"What were you doing at the stock exchange?" Ann asked bluntly.

"Miss Todd…"

"What did you guys do to Bruce Wayne? The poor guy hasn't been seen for years!"

"Miss Todd."

"I have a right to know!"

"No you don't!" Barsad said, suddenly angry. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"You just worry about what you have to do," Barsad continued, much quieter. "The sooner you get it done and over with, the sooner you can leave here. Not just here, but Gotham."

"Why would I leave Gotham, Barsad? Where would I go?" Ann begged. She felt like she was getting more pieces of the puzzle every day, but the puzzle just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"I can't tell you that. Look, I don't know what you think you can do, do you think you can just wait around forever? That some biblical miracle will occur just from sleeping in the same bed as him? I don't want to keep you here. I have a daughter, and I don't want to imagine what your parents must be feeling. But you have to do this," Barsad looked Ann dead in the eye and it finally dawned on her. She had been waiting around. She hadn't tried to escape but she certainly was trying her best to hate it here. She set herself up in limbo and was prepared to stay. To get out, all she had to do what was needed of her. Inside, she felt herself build resolve until she locked her jaw and stared at Barsad right back.

"I'll do it. If you can promise me that I can leave when it's done, then I'll do it," Ann pledged. While Barsad's eyes did not stop looking hard, the rest of his body relaxed.

"Good," He said, taking his hands off of her. "Now you should rest, Bane should be home soon."

Ann had never seen Barsad leave as quickly as he did then.

Ooo

Ann knew what she had to do.

Carefully, she pulled off her socks and draped them over the chair, followed by her shirt. She had ditched her underwear days ago because Bane never brought her another pair. Distantly, she wondered if he wore underwear. She guessed she'd find out soon enough.

Climbing back into bed, she wrapped the blanket around her naked body and waited.

It turned out she didn't have to wait long, it only took a few minutes before the thundering of his boot steps could be heard coming down the hall. In this second, she prayed he was alone.

As he entered the room (thankfully alone), Bane had his head bowed and was looking anywhere but the bed.

To get his attention, Ann quietly said, "Bane?"

Bane turned and looked at her, his eyes tired and his shoulders slumped. She had never seen Bane look like this, this exhausted, and it made her falter in her plan.

"What is it?" Bane inquired, sounding not at all in the mood for her. It hurt her a little bit, until she remembered that most of the time, when talking to Bane, she's yelling at him.

Without saying anything, Ann bolstered herself up and slipped out of bed. With the blanket still wrapped around her, Ann walked right up to Bane, never taking her eyes off his face.

But when she unwrapped the blanket from her, she did look away, not quite meeting his eyes when it hit the floor; but she did hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Miss Todd…"Bane started.

"Ann," She reminded him as she dropped to her knees. 'Just don't look him in the eye,' She told herself. She felt like if she did, she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

Her fingers worked to undo the latch to his pants and Bane said nothing more, just watched her very intently as Ann wiggled his pants from his hips. 'Well there's my answer,' She thought as his erection sprung to life in front of her. 'No underwear.'

Wrapping her fingers around the base, she could hear Bane sigh above her. Taking a deep breath of her own, she closed her eyes and took in the head of Bane's cock, working it to full size. It was sizeable, but not insanely monstrous. But it make Ann wonder when the last time Bane bathed was. He smelled earthy and manly, but he sure tasted awful.

Ann went as far as she could, taking as much as she could in and running her tongue out to lap up bits she couldn't reach with her mouth. With her other hand, she cradled his balls and massaged them in time to her movements. Above her, Bane's sighs turned into grunts, and grunts into moans. She would never, ever admit this to herself, but hearing the raspy tone of Bane's moan through the mask sent a surge through her, coiling in her belly.

When she deemed him good and ready, Ann stood up and Bane put his hand on her shoulder as if to push her back down, but Ann just took his hand and led him to the bed.

There, on the edge, she laid on her back with her legs dangling off and pulled Bane close. He was letting her do everything, but from his stiff movements and unsure glances, Ann wondered if it was because he wanted her to feel safe or because he didn't know what to do.

She concluded it didn't matter when he put both of his massive hands down on the bed on either side of her head, hovering over her. But he didn't move a muscle after that. Delicately, Ann took his hardened cock and guided it forward, poking it right at her entrance.

"Go ahead," She whispered to him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up so that he didn't need to lean down, but her hips were now off the bed. There, he still paused.

"Is it okay, Ann?" It was the first time he had used her real name and she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes!" She said a bit louder. "Go!"

Bane didn't need any more permission, he slipped himself inside of her and Ann couldn't help the moan that erupted from her throat. He was so big, she had never felt this full before. He was setting up a steady rhythm, slipping all the way inside of her before pulling almost all the way out. And each time, Ann couldn't stop herself from verbally responding.

He was controlling himself, Ann could tell. Bane's eyes were screwed shut and the veins in his neck were popping out. Telling herself that she didn't want this to go on longer than necessary, the next time he drew her down on him, Ann used her hips to slam down on his cock, eliciting a velvety groan from Bane.

"You can go faster…" Ann started, but Bane didn't need any more permission. Pushing her back down on the bed, he climbed on top of her again and roughly pushed her legs out of the way before slipping into her again.

Pushing was too calm of a term, more like rutting. Ann had never felt this used, and she loved it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and begged for more. Faster, faster, she kept chanting, harder.

And his hips moved with incredible agility and talent, finding just where to hit inside of her. She didn't talk anymore, just trying to keep her mouth from embarrassing her. She kept her moans behind closed lips until Bane roared at her,

"I want to hear you." And then she let go. Loudly.

It didn't take much longer after that, Bane's thrusts started to be deeper and jerkier, moans more infrequent. He was seeking a release and Ann was riding her hips along with him, hoping to find one too.

But then something happened she didn't expect. Bane pressed his forehead to hers and his mask crushed her nose.

"I'm going to come," He said through gritted teeth (or at least it sounded like it). The simple statement sent another rush through Ann.

"Okay," She said, giving him permission to finish inside of her. And that's exactly what he did. With one more long roar, Bane's hot seed spilled inside of Ann, causing her to moan in return.

Riding out his orgasm, Bane collapsed next to her in bed, breathing hard and deep.

Ann was delighted and disgusted and sticky and satisfied. She was feeling awful for giving in, but giving in felt so wonderful.

To make her feel better about herself, and to destroy the sex haze she was in, she turned on her side and said to Bane, "You could really use a shower."

But Bane only laughed and said lightly, "You don't smell so sweet either."

Ever full of surprises, after that statement, Bane gathered up Ann in his arms. Although she was uncomfortable, she definitely wished she could clean up, and Bane's muscles offered no wiggle room, the sound of his relaxed breathing through his mask calmed Ann. He fell asleep quickly, and she wasn't far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Bane's Sewer Mouse

Chapter 5

Ooo

Ann woke up with a smile on her face, but as she wiggled around under the blanket, her smile faded. Her lower body was in pain, and not just the left-over pain of sexual satisfaction at the hands of a huge cock, but something else. She reached a hand down between her legs and felt it. The product of being a woman.

She groaned, wondering how she was going to handle this. Thinking she was alone, not feeling the deep weight of Bane next to her, so she stretched out like a starfish. But her hand hit something. Quickly, she opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

Talia sat in the cot with her, a quite unexpected sight.

"Good morning," Talia said a bit too cheerfully. "Sleep well?" And just like the last time she asked that, Ann's face burst to life with color. It went to an even deeper shade of red when Talia continues, "Have a fun night?"

Not wanting to give Talia the upper hand, which she obviously already thought she had, Ann said, "Quite a bit. Did you hear?"

"Yes. You two sounded like animals," Talia sounded a bit disgusted.

"Well that's rude," Ann retorted. No, Talia wouldn't intimidate her, Ann promised herself.

"Well," Talia said, thin lipped, "hopefully this will be the only time you'll have to do that, right? To be taken by that monster? I couldn't even imagine."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ann then held up her fingers, stained red. Talia turned up her lip before she realized what was going on.

"Oh," Talia sighed, her face seemed to be softening. "That's no good. I take it you don't have…things here?" Ann shook her head, she didn't even have underwear, let alone feminine hygiene products.

"Well come with me, I guess," Talia commanded, slipping out of the cot and started walking towards the hall. She just expected Ann to follow her. "And try not to bleed everywhere."

Thinking that wherever Talia was going would help her situation, Ann scurried after her. She stuck close in the corridor, not knowing if Talia would come back for her like Bane does.

"Why do you call Bane a monster?" Ann asked quietly, a question that had been at the tip of her tongue for a while.

"Have you seen him?" Talia asked, not breaking her stride at all.

"Yes, well, no. I've never seen him without his mask, but it can't be that bad," Ann reasoned.

"You have to understand that being a monster doesn't make him a bad man. He is a very useful man. He is the strongest and bravest man I know. He saved my life, but that doesn't take away the fact that he's a monster," Talia said flatly.

"So why would you want to have a monster's kid running around?" Ann unthinkingly rubbed her belly, as if the spawn was already in there.

"Like I said, Bane is incredibly useful. Let's just hope that it inherits most of his genes," Talia laughed, and for the first time it seemed as if Talia was being…friendly.

"Yeah?" Ann asked. "Why's that?" She wasn't offended or anything, in fact was trying to pal around with Talia. They had just exited the corridor by the waterfall and started to walk down the stairs.

"I take it that Bane has told you why you're here?" Talia asked.

"Yes." 

"Well, there's a few reasons why you were chosen above other candidates, and one of them was because you are easily manipulated. We knew we could get you to cooperate, and while not necessarily agree with us, you would go along with it," Talia just kept walking as she dropped this bomb. It hurt Ann to the core, because it was true. She did just easily go along with it, hell, she's continuing to.

Talia led her past Barsad's room, which was empty, and rounded behind the waterfall. There, they went up a set of stairs. At the top, there was a long hallway, this one actually lit. There was actually people there too, a few men loitered about. One, she recognized as one of the men with Bane the first time they met. They stood in groups, talking and laughing, but the sight of their huge, semi-automatic weapons made Ann's blood run cold.

Talia then led her to the first door to the left. Ann could have cried when the door was opened and a real bathroom was inside. Since she got there, she had been doing her business in a bucket, and to see a real toilet and a real shower almost overwhelmed her.

"Strip," Talia instructed, closing the door behind her. Ann realized that this was a power game to Talia, that by seeing if Ann will do this, she would eventually be willing to do anything. But as long as she recognized it as a ploy, Ann figured she could escape the repercussions.

Taking the shirt off, she wouldn't look at Talia. She had been naked in front of countless men and women in countless dressing rooms, but none stared at her, inspected her, like Talia did. Yes, Talia loved being in control, and as long as Ann made Talia believe that she was, she wondered how much information she could get from her.

Yet, Ann stood there stark naked and trying to be brave, figuring she did not need Talia's permission to turn on the water. She could have cried again when the water came out hot, filling up the room with steam. The tub itself was quite filthy, but none of that mattered when she hopped in. Ann held back a groan as the hot water hit her tired and abused muscles. There was only a small sliver of soap and jar filled with something white. Sniffing it, she realized it was coconut shampoo. No conditioner. This was obviously a man's bathroom.

Talia walked over to the toilet seat and put it down using the toe of her boot. There was no shower curtain, so Ann could see her then sit down on it, facing Ann once more. As Ann started to massage the shampoo in her hair, Talia spoke again.

"How much has Bane told you?"

"Just about the kid. Why? How much should he have told me?" Ann inquired, hoping that maybe Talia would give her the answers she was desperate for.

"I think _heir_ would be a better word for it," Talia said flippantly, inspecting her nails. This made Ann stop what she was doing, shampoo streaming down her face and body.

"Heir to what?"

"Oh, I guess I've said too much," Talia said in mock embarrassment. "But I guess you would find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?" Ann pushed on, climbing out of the tub to be closer to Talia, pleading her to go on.

"You asked me why I called Bane a monster. It's your own small mind making monster and man two different things. Bane will bring this city back to where it belongs, the ground." She said it so calmly that it took Ann a second or two to gather what she was saying.

"Bane…is going to destroy the city?" Ann asked, water making a soft plop on the ground as it fell from her.

"Get back in the shower, I need you to hurry up," Talia commanded again, checking her watch.

"For what?" Ann asked, obediently going back in the shower.

"An event. One that will show you just how strong Bane is, how resisting the inevitable will get you killed," Talia's puzzling answer only frustrated Ann more.

"Please, just tell me what is going on? Who am I going to tell? The rats?"

Talia almost looked pleased at herself for getting Ann to beg.

"Using your own city against itself, Bane will rise to power. He will take over this city for my father, and then he will destroy it," She made it sound so simple, so necessary. Like that wasn't the most frightening thing that Ann had ever heard in her life.

There were so many more questions now. Who was Talia's father? Why did he want Gotham destroyed? Why would Bane do this for him? Who was Bane to Talia?

Before any of these questions could be voiced, Talia checks her watch one more time and stands up.

"You have five minutes to finish. I'll be back then," And without another word, the brunette beauty left.

Realizing she had spent most of her time in the bathroom not actually washing, Ann quickly ran through a familiar routine. Fortunately, she found a man's razor in the cabinet over the sink and quickly went to work on her underarms and legs. Trying to untangle her hair as best she could, Ann washed out the shampoo and scrubbed herself down with the soap.

Five minutes went by in a flash and Talia reentered with a bundle in her arm. As soon as she came back in, Ann turned off the water.

"Here," Talia handed her a towel and Ann made quick work of drying herself off, wrapping her long hair up in the towel as Talia handed her a few more things. A bra and underwear were first, which Ann was grateful for, but yet she remembered what time of the month it was.

Holding up the underwear, all Ann had to say was 'Uhm…', and Talia handed her a thick panty liner. The next items were a big sweater, but not nearly as large as the last shirt, and a pair of tight, skinny black pants. A pair of socks and boots a size too big was next. As she dressed, Ann realized these must be Talia's clothes. And only then did she realize that the other clothes she was given, the shirt and socks, were Bane's.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the show," Talia said, hurrying Ann out the door.

"What show?" Ann asked incredulously.

"Just wait."

Talia led her down the hall and around a corner. There, a metal door stood at the end. Talia had to put all her strength in to open it, making a grunting noise before it gave way. Talia then walked through, expecting Ann to follow her.

Ann recognized this place. It was the waterfall room, she could see the stairs and Barsad's room, but now she was above it all, looking down from a catwalk. From this angle, she was able to see something she never noticed before.

A metal bridge, stretching across the open space of the cavern. And on it was Bane. She wasn't looking at her, he was openly taunting someone else that she couldn't see. Ann couldn't hear anything over the roar of the water, and openly gasped when a black figure came flying towards Bane.

"Oh my god!" Ann exclaimed, watching the fight unfold under her. She grasped the railing and leaned over as far as she could to see. She couldn't believe her eyes, the man Bane was fighting was unmistakable, but it was impossible.

"Talia, is that Batman?" Ann screeched.

"Yes, it is," Talia said with a small smile. "And you'll finally see just how strong Bane is; how impossible this is to stop."

The lights suddenly went out and try as she might, Ann couldn't hear anything over the waterfall. Long agonizing minutes went by with Ann trying to strain her eyes to see in the dark.

"What's going on?" Ann demanded of Talia, rounding on her.

"The Batman is a symbol for your city, and when he fails, Gotham fails," Talia answered, coming to grip the rail as well.

The lights suddenly came back on and for a second, Ann was blinded. But quickly she focused and could see Bane through what had to be a hard punch, because Batman crumpled. Bane marched to him, took him up in his massive hands, and snapped Batman's back over his knee.

Ann stood in stunned silence; she could have sworn she heard the snap. Never in her life had she seen anything this brutal, this real. It was real strength against strength, with no rules. Ann wondered if outside her sheltered life, this is how the world was. If, perhaps, Gotham had gotten too complacent with an easy life. Talia was right.

All of a sudden, Bane turned to look up to the catwalk. Seeing Talia and Ann there, his shoulders relaxed and he bowed his head. Walking over the limp body of a fallen hero, Bane walked out of Ann's line of sight.

Quickly, almost too quickly, the door that they came through opened, and Bane stepped through. He must have taken four steps at a time to get there that fast. Without a look to Talia, he grabbed Ann's wrist and pulled her off, farther down the catwalk. Ann was dragged through another door before she even thought to speak.

"Bane…" But that's all she got out before she was slammed against the closed door, rough hands pulling off her new clothes. To keep them from shredding, Ann had to move quickly and help him. His thumb bust opened the button to her pants and he pushed them down without preamble.

"You saw what happened?" Bane asked, lifting both of Ann's legs and wrapping them around his waist. Ann did the best she could to use the wall for support, but it became easy when he cupped her buttocks.

"Yes," she answered breathily.

"So now you see, it is impossible to resist me," Bane answered. Ann knew he meant it in more ways than one.

Not waiting another minute, Bane plowed into her. It was hard and real, just like what she had witnessed minute ago. It frightened her, but the extreme rush of being rutted by this beast of a man made her almost forget the world. She was being incredibly noisy in his ear and neither one of them seemed to care.

It wasn't like murder was a new kink for her, but maybe Bane flexing his brutish power was.


	6. Chapter 6

Bane's Sewer Mouse

Chapter 6

AN: During the week, updates will come infrequently. Sorry to anyone who waited! Please enjoy and review.

Ooo

When Bane was done with her, he left Ann there in the hall, sweaty and used. His adrenaline kept him going and Ann wanted to call after him, see where he was going, but the words froze on her lips. Soon, he was out of sight.

Ann took a deep breath and then gathered herself, pulling up her pants and slipping on the sweater. She knew she should feel ashamed, at least a little bit. She did after the first time they fucked, but she didn't now.

She pretty much knew the way back, so she swung open the door Bane had just used her against and stepped back out onto the catwalk. She was surprised to see a lot of people in the waterfall room. It was normally empty, but now Bane's men were everywhere. They were talking and reading and Ann could see people working at the monitors next to her tunnel. She saw Barsad outside of his room talking with his comrades. It was only after she noticed all of this did she see that Batman's body had been moved. She briefly wondered where they took him, but she shrugged it off as she went from the catwalk to the hall that Talia brought her through. Now Ann really did wonder where Talia went.

It was just a quick walk down the hall and then down the stairs, and she was in the waterfall room. A few men noticed her, but didn't acknowledge her. Ann kept her head down, trying not to stare at the massive firearms they all carried. She just made her way to Barsad's side, edging in between him and another man.

"Barsad," Ann said to get his attention. "I know everything now."

"Good," Barsad said quickly without really paying much mind to her. "Now hurry back to your room. We're working right now." Barsad pointed up, and that was when Ann noticed that on the other side of the room, a huge hole had been blown in the wall, accessing what looked like to be a car park for the army.

But she hurried along, realizing she was not wanted here. She scurried up the stairs, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Only when she got to the entrance of her corridor did she fear that she might not be able to make it back on her own. So she just took a deep breathe and hoped for the best. She had been walking back and forth through this tunnel for a while now.

Ten minutes went by. Then fifteen. She knew it didn't take that long to get to the room, but everything was so black around her. Trying to keep her heartbeat still, Ann pressed on, hoping she was just freaking herself out.

But too much time went by, the tunnel twisted too many times. Images of people getting lost in tunnels and then starving to death plagued her. Yet still she pressed on, hoping against hope that she would stumble on something, or someone, that could help her. A door, a window, she really didn't care what.

The sound of the waterfall was lost to her now; a silence she hadn't known in days enveloped her. Now she was freaking out, tears streaming down her face as she broke into a ran, grunting as her shoulder hit walls but not really caring, just hoping to find something, anything.

As if an answer to her prayers, a thin beam of light finally pierced the darkness, and she ran unabashed towards it. Around the first corner, she could see it. It wasn't a door or a window like she had hoped. It was a manhole, yards above her head. It was something though; it would save her from dying in a tunnel.

Without thinking, she scrambled up the provided ladder. Ann didn't even notice the grime on the rails. After all, everything down there had a thick layer of grime on it. When she got to the top, she tried pushing it aside with one hand and soon realized that it was just too heavy to do that. Anchoring her feet on the rungs and tucking her knees under one for extra support, Ann reached up with both hands. This time, it slipped aside with less effort.

Sunlight poured in, blinding Ann for a minute. This was the first time in many days that Ann had seen the sun and it confused her for a second. She didn't really consider that this would lead her…out.

But she knew she couldn't go back down, the thought terrified her, so she pulled herself up and out. Ann was surprised to feel the chill of snow on her fingers, it was a warm fall day when she was taken, and little snow flakes hit her face. She didn't even consider she would be going out.

_Going out_. As if she was going to the store-from her house. Not escaping, not going home, going out. She fully planned to go back.

At that moment, her mother's face flooded her mind, puffy from crying and begging for Ann to know that she loved her. Ann knew what she had to do.

Not quite knowing where exactly she was, she wondered out from the ally to try and catch her bearings. Realizing with her being on the news, people might recognize her, she kept her head down and kept to the shadows. As she came out of the alley she popped out in, the first street sign she saw was, thankfully, a street she recognized.

Making her way to her parent's house, she slipped in and out of alleyways and avoided eye contact with everyone around her. The streets were mostly empty and although she didn't want to admit it, her hair was probably looked like a rats nest enough for people to avoid her. The ends were still slightly damp and quickly freezing in the open air.

To her relief, it didn't take long to get to her parent's building. Walking up the steps, she took a quick look around to see if anyone noticed her. Satisfied she was inconspicuous, she pressed the small button next to her parent's name.

"Who is it?" Came the voice from the speaker.

"Mom?" Ann croaked.

There was no reply, but the door buzzed open. Stunned by the lack of reply, Ann walked through the foyer but had only just pressed the button to the elevator when the doors to the stares burst open.

There stood her mother, red faced from running and eyes streaming tears. Her hair looked greyer than Ann remembered, but all thoughts went out of her head when thin arms enveloped her.

"I was so scared," Her mother sobbed into her shoulder. "I thought we lost you."

Ann was doing her best to hold back tears, but they all escaped. Mother and daughter crumpled to the floor, not even caring that they were making a scene. Only when the elevator dinged open did they separate.

Quickly, Ann ushered her weak-kneed mother into the small space and pressed the 'close door' button, not allowing anyone else to disturb them.

"Mommy," Ann started, holding her mother. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go..."

"We know honey, everybody saw. Oh my god, we have to call the police!" Ann's mother grasped her arms. "Everybody have been worried about you. The whole city is talking about it!"

"What do you mean?" Ann asked. Then she remembered the news report again.

"Ann, you were abducted by terrorists in plain sight! You been missing for two weeks. We got a random note…"

"What did it say?" Ann interjected. The elevator door slid open then and her mom took her had and led her down the hall. In one swift movement, her mother took out her keys and unlocked the door. Ann hurried inside and her mom closed the door behind them.

"Mary?" Called a familiar voice.

"Daddy?" Ann said, pretty childishly, running to meet her father's open arms.

"Dan?" Mary said, coming close to her husband. "What exactly did the note say again?"

"Oh," Ann's father said, pulling away from his daughter teary eyed. He led her to the couch as he spoke.

"It said something like 'She'll be okay as long as you pay. Be patient and wait, instructions on another date.' It was so odd," Her father sounded perplexed and angry.

But to Ann, it was kind of funny. She wondered who wrote it. Was it Bane? She imagined this huge hulking figure hunched over his desk, trying to come up with the perfect rhyme. Did Talia help? Did Barsad yell drunken suggestions?

"What are you laughing at?" Her father asked. Both her parents were looking at her like she was insane. Since she had sat down, the old family dog had come to lay lazily next to Ann, treating her as if she had never been gone.

"Nothing," she replied, knowing she had to get this done quickly before anyone noticed she was gone.

"Look," She started, staring at her hands. "I can't stay long."

"You're going back?" Her dad all but yelled.

"Yes," Ann replied, raising her eyes to meet his. Whatever she did, she had to make them understand,

"Where have you been? Where did they take you?" Many questions came all at once from them.

"I've been held in the city," Ann explained. "I've been treated well. I haven't been abused or anything but there is something I need to tell you guys.

"Something bad is going to happen. I don't know what it is exactly, but I know it's something bad. The people who kidnapped me are the same people who held up the stock exchange. They are…they're going to do something really bad and you just need to get out of the city."

It took both of them a second to process what Ann had just said.

"We have to call the police," Dan said, standing up.

"No!" Ann said, jumping up to stop him.

"What are you doing? We have to stop them!" Dan shouted as Ann's mother came to hold her daughter, to stop her from stopping her father.

"Bane can't be stopped, dad," Ann said, realizing how silly that sounded.

"Bane?" Both questioned.

"Look guys, don't tell anyone. It'll just cause a panic and probably just make everything happen sooner," Ann said miserably, just wishing her parents would get it, would stop asking questions, regardless of how justified they were.

"Get out of town, please," Ann begged, shrugging off her mother. "This is the only way I can think to save you. Please, just go." Ann wanted to cry, it was hard trying to tell her parents she knew they were going to die if they stayed.

She saw their stricken faces and had to force tears back as she quickly turns away, knowing the longer she stayed, the easier it would be to forget about going back.

"Wait Ann," Her darling mother said, rounding in front of her. "Why are you going back?"

"Because this is the only way I can think of to save me," Ann said simply.

Ooo

Leaving had been a relatively quick affair and soon Ann found herself walking down the street, now in a coat her mother forced her to wear. She kept her head bowed, avoiding eye contact, but she wasn't focusing. She didn't notice when she glanced over someone's face, their eyes light up with recognition.

Suddenly, her arm jerked back and she was staring at the face of a stranger.

"Are you Winifred Todd?" They said with almost reverence, as if they caught a unicorn.

"No, you're mistaken," Ann said, brushing him off.

"No, you must be…" Before they could finish that sentence, a team of militarized cars came rolling down the center of the street. All eyes were on them as they went past. The first two past Ann, and the third was in passing when it suddenly grinded to a hault.

The passenger door flew open and out came the ever mountainous man that Ann never would have expected to see right then. The man let go of her arm when he saw Bane coming towards them and rushed off, heavily intimidated.

"Bane," Ann said, coming up to him unafraid. "I was going back, right now. I got lost in the tunnels and it came out here and I swear I was going back."

She didn't want to admit it, but she was begging Bane to forgive her. Ann also artfully left out that she visited her parents.

"You're perfectly fine, Ann," He said, in a much more formal tone than when he spoke to her normally. She wondered if he was perhaps putting on a show. Word might get out that Winifred Todd was spotted, and Bane wanted to make sure the world knew even if she was, she belonged to Bane now.

He shouted something in another language back to the truck he came out of and two of Bane's men, both with large guns. He spoke to them a bit more before he turned back to Ann.

"These men will take you back. Be more careful from now on," She could have sworn she saw his eyes crinkle a little, as if he smiled under his mask.

And yes, she was taken back and life returned to 'normal', but she didn't see Bane for a long time after that.


End file.
